In the past, devices that distribute content by means of a combination of a plurality of types of wireless communication systems, for example, an intermediate range wireless communication system having a communication range of about hundred meters (m) such as a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) and a short range wireless communication system having a communication range of about several centimeters (cm) such as TransferJet have not been proposed.